Angel of Love
by Literarydoodle
Summary: EC Erik is no angel of music. His life belongs to the goddess of love, Aphrodite. It had been his task to bring Christine and Raoul together and now he is being sent back to ensure their love, but, as everyone knows, he has fallen in with her himself.


Disclaimer: Don't Eriks soul or mind, but I do own the body of him at least in this chapter…XD. My portrayal of Aphrodite is mine, but no one else yet…

* * *

Welcome to my literary doodles. I must warn you that none of these are very serious. They are not refined, I don't expect they ever will be. They may contain **Mary-Sueishness to the highest agree**. If they do, **I am completely aware of it**, **don't comment on that**. I may or may not finish these, so don't expect anything. These are just things I write when I just want to write without it really mattering all that much. The amount of time spent on grmmar, characters, plot work, etc. will vary greatly within these stories. **If you feel the need to flame them, please refrain**. I am already aware at how bad they truely are. If you do flame them, I will call you some obscene or ridiculous name on account you did not read the warning that is here and shall be at the beginning and maybe end of every chapter I write. If you like them, I am glad to have contributed to your entertainment, if not, I really don't give a damn.

Although I will say that this is one of my more serious ones. I will appreciate any serious comments on this fic and am particularly interested in how you find my writing, as I am really not sure how well I write….(I'm a poet by nature). Thankies very much

Err…naughty me has not yet seen the movie because I cannot yet bring myself to, so this is in no way based on the movie, just ALWs musical and Gaston Leroux…

* * *

A massive, marble balcony invites the cool night breeze that whispers almost inaudibly, but the owner of the arms that rest upon the railing hardly notice the pleasant gust quelling the nearly stifling warmth of the air. It is always like this here. There was no change of seasons, no change of scenery. One might have considered himself lucky to be standing in this mans place, but not he. Instead, a curiously pained expression dominates his face, particularly his blue-grey eyes that peeked out from beneath the locks of rich brown hair that adorn his head.

"Erik!" The delicate, seductive voice called from behind the gossamer curtains that danced and whispered with the wind. The man sighs and brushes the hair from his face. It is a relatively handsome face, the features mostly sharp and angular. He stretched his mouth in a smile as if in practice of making the expression seem genuine. "Erik, please come in, we must celebrate your success!"

He turned slowly, forcing his body to as his goddess bid.

Erik strode through the doorway, the curtains clinging to his strong, broad shoulders. The room he entered was lavishly furnished, almost to the point of ridiculousness, but extravagance was the way of the goddess of love. Suddenly, he wished for the mask he had so recently worn.

Lounging among some of the many satin, down filled cushions was a radiantly beautiful figure. She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes through her thick eye lashes. A lock of her golden hair fell in her beautiful face as she smirked. "Sing for me Erik." Her tone was slightly mocking and her melodious laugh rang out without restraint. "Sing for me my angel of music." She mocked him once more, and he cringed inwardly, but smiled at the jest anyway.

"You forget your place, Aphrodite," Erik chided her in half-seriousness. "I am merely your angel, and an angel of love. You would not like to anger any of the other gods or goddesses." He knew all too well how large a reaction could be coaxed from such a small thing. Indeed, he had watched it happen many a time.

The goddess' rosy lips pouted. "Who cares about them? I do what I please." Her self righteousness nearly matched her extravagance, "I am the most beautiful am I not?"

"Fairest of them all." Erik replied with a smirk, knowing that, at least physically, it was quite true.

"You did have me worried for a while, you know. You seem to have an odd way of going about things. Was it actually necessary to be so…ugly?"

"The many imperfections of the persona I took only accentuated the perfection Raoul." He had already though out his excuses for his less than perfect conduct.

Aphrodite lifted two crystal goblets from the floor beside her. They were filled with a dark, red wine and she lifted one to Erik. "Here, let us drink."

He watched his own arm, as if from a distance, take the goblet, sinking down next to her. Wanting nothing but to be alone with his thoughts, he retained his visage. "What shall we drink to?"

"Let us drink to the success of me, of my angel of love, in bringing Christine and Raoul together."

Oh how she pained him. His hand had a fierce grip on the vessel he held and his mouth curved in a frown momentarily. However, his recovery was not quick enough and the grimace did not escape the goddess' gaze.

"Why the frown?" Her brow furrowed and Erik feared the goddess' wrath. "Are you not happy with my match?

Erik chided himself inwardly, but covered the mistake with his quick mind. "No, it's not that. It's just that I am…worried." He chose his words as he would choose his step walking on egg shells. "The match is only half of it, and this one was particularly difficult. So much could still go wrong, I would rather see it stay strong than have to go back and try to mend it later."

Aphrodite inquired no more, satisfied that she had found the answer she sought. Erik sighed inaudibly, feeling he had avoided a potential disaster. The Goddess took the moment of silence to think before breaking it. "Well then, that shall be your next task."

Erik nearly choked on the sip of wine he was swallowing causing his eyes to water slightly. His gaze found that of hers and he surveyed her carefully, confirming her sincerity. He didn't realize he was holding his breath and it gave way with a perceptible sigh. "If that is what you wish, my goddess."

Well, it is what _you _wish, is it not?"

Erik had regained his composure. "I would like nothing more." His lips stretched in an insincere smile, but the goddess had never been good at wondering what lied beneath or behind. He knew his face would tell her all she wanted to know.

In truth, Erik scolded himself inwardly for his stupidity. Going back to Paris, to Christine, was the last thing he wanted. He had broken the only rule he had. There was a certain amount of sad irony in this rule. Although an angel of love, he was forbidden to love anyone. And that is just what he had gone and done. There had been no problem for the first several centuries since his creation, but such inner peace was doomed to end. And now the irony was only amplified. He had fallen in love with Christine Daae in all her beauty and innocence, and was now returning to Earth to ensure her love to another man. Was there no end to his torture?

"So, it is decided." Aphrodite downed the last of her wine and caught his eye in hers. "I am so lucky to have you, mon ange." She said, capturing his mouth in a fervent kiss.

Erik was the one to pull away. He was one of the few who had a sufficient grasp on his will to do so, and among the even lesser numbers who could do so without evoking the goddess' fury. "Forgive me, goddess," his voice reached barely above a whisper and he could not bring his eyes to hers for fear of his true emotions being laid out before her. "I…I have much to do in preparation."

Aphrodite smiled knowingly, but the pursed her lips into an artificial pout. "If you insist… I think I made you too dedicated to your work. Do you ever stop thinking about your tasks?"

Her begging face was very tempting, anyone having bedded her would know such, but Erik's need to be alone presided over all else. "Hardly ever," he said, smiling just as knowingly.

* * *

Ta da, there it is. I've set it all up. However, don't get too excited. I have had this lying around for a while and have been dying to write it. I've even got most of the story basically laid out except the part that comes just after this in which I reintroduce Erik back into the lives of Christine and Raoul. Perhaps in the form of the phantom, perhaps in another form, maybe both…I don't know. But as soon as I think of it I will gladly continue this. 


End file.
